


I've never felt like this before

by winters_child30



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Denial of Feelings, Feels, First Kiss, Jealous Derek, Jealousy, Light Angst, Oblivious, Original Character(s), Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24878128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winters_child30/pseuds/winters_child30
Summary: Set somewhere between Season 3 right before Derek gets taken by Kate . sorry the timeline is a little hazy coz i saw this show like 3 years back and don't remember the exact date.Derek finds out Malia and Stiles are dating, What happens next?
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski/Malia Tate
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No hate to Malia or anything this is a sterek based fic

**Stiles and Derek training in the woods.**

"No werewolf powers" Stiles said holding his fists up in a fighting position.

"Yeah yeah I know" Derek said rolling his eyes putting his fists up

Stiles came towards Derek attempting to punch him as Derek dodged every one of the punches Stiles threw. Stiles grunted as they threw punches at each other and dodging every hit that came his way . They had been training for a while for Stiles to know Derek's fighting style.

Stiles had new trick up his sleeve to try on Derek and he was definitely gonna try it now .Stiles got up close to Derek looked him right in the eye leaving Derek speechless and just as Derek was about to talk Stiles moved his legs and pushed Derek on the floor and pinned him to the ground.

Derek fell to the ground making a noise ."Ow " Derek said as he hit his head on the ground.

"I win " Stiles said smirking and Derek under him.

"Sorry, but kinda not sorry. I learnt something new and I was definitely gonna try it out ." Stiles said standing up as he dusted his hands .

"Come on" Stiles said as he offered his hand to Derek to help him up.

"Of course" Derek said dusting his vest as he took Stiles's hand "But I have some better tricks " he said as he pulled Stiles down while he stood up.

"Oops " Derek said as Stiles fell down.

"Ow, not fair "Stiles said as he fell on his back.

"Yea sure , says you " Derek said dusting himself off

"Ya ya ,now help me up" Stiles said reaching a hand out .

Derek took Stiles's hand and pulled him up so fast that Stiles almost lost his balance ,Derek put one arm on Stiles's back to help him balance himself .They both almost immediately realized how close they were . They seemed to be mere just inches apart.

Derek looked down at Stiles lips for a second before looking up at Stiles who was staring at Derek's lips and swallowing hard licking his lips.

Derek looked down at Stiles's lips and let Stiles go before saying " We need to go it's uhm getting late"

Stiles moved back and said "Uh yeah yeah "

"Come on I'll drive you home " Derek said turning to go to his car 

As they made their way through the woods , Suddenly

"Booo!" Malia said jumping out from behind a tree.

Stiles screamed as he fell down "Fuck " he muttered .

"Malia what the hell " Derek said 

"What I'm just having some fun" Malia said shrugging

Derek offered his hand to Stiles who was still on the ground 

"Thanks" Stiles said taking Derek's hand and dusting himself off

"Malia, what are you doing here ?" Stiles asked

"I'm going for a jog" she replied

"At this time?" Derek asked raising his eyebrows "And here ?" he asked looking around

"Yeah this is where I used to roam , you know before I became a human. I come back here " she said

"It's not safe, you gotta be careful" Stiles said putting his hands on his hips

"I'll be okay don't worry " Malia said as held his hand and kissed Stiles

Derek raised his eyebrows as Malia smiled at a shocked Stiles

"Wanna go out for dinner today?" Malia asked still holding his hand

"uh..." Stiles said and closed his mouth as he said "uhm yeah..yeah...sure" 

"Ok! See you ! Bye Derek" Malia said as she turned to leave, Derek lifting his hand in response and shaking his head as he turned to leave

"Well" Stiles said as he followed behind Derek pausing before saying " That was unexpected , I didn't know she jogged here" 

" You don't know where your girlfriend jogs, Boyfriend of the year" Derek said still walking ahead

"She is not my girlfriend" Stiles said 

"Doesn't seem like she thinks of it that way " Derek said as they reached Derek's car

Stile went to the other side and sat in the passengers seat and said " It's just, we kindof hooked up while I was in the hospital.. and then I guess she-"

"Stiles" Derek said stopping him "I'm not interested in your love life "

Stiles furrowed his eyebrows as Derek started the car .

They drove in silence until they pulled up to the grocery store and Derek said "I'll be back I need to grab some stuff "

"I'll come with you" Stiles said opening the door

"No, stay here I'll be back " Derek said leaving Stiles confused 

After what seemed like 5 minutes Derek came back with a plastic bag and put it in the back seat as he sat in the drivers seat.

"Got what you needed ?" Stiles asked

"Yeah, let's go" Derek said 

"Derek are you ok? you seem a little off" Stiles asked concerned

"I'm fine" Derek said looking out 

"Are you sure?Cos whe-" Stiles started

"Shush get down get down" Derek said putting his arms on Stiles bringing him down

"What happened?" Stiles whispered

"There is a hunter pack from Mexico, they are pretty powerful" Derek said "They aren't liked the Argents they are known to be cruel and hunt like there is no tomorrow" 

"Are they gonna attack you?" Stiles asked looking at Derek

"I'm not sure " Derek said looking out 

"Shit I think they saw us" Derek said 

"Get out , We need to hide , Come on!" Derek said as he opened the door while Stiles did the same and they ran behind the store

Derek looked around and saw a small gap which was hidden by the trash cans

"Over here! Come one" Derek said calling Stiles

"Get in there " Derek instructed

"What about you?" Stiles said getting into the already cramped spot .

"I'll be on a lookout here if they attack" Derek said 

"No you are not , stay here we can squeeze in" Stiles said grabbing Derek.

"No I can't let you get hurt or come in the way" Derek said turning to look at Stiles

"You are not going to be a sacrificial lamb , Get in here " Stiles said his grip tightening 

"I'll be fine , I'm not-" Derek started

"I'm not going to stay here if you aren't " Stiles said stepping out of the small place

"Stiles just get -" Derek started

"No I'm not , either we both adjust in there or we both stay out here" Stiles said standing opposite to Derek 

Derek looked away and looked back at Stiles and said "Fine" 

Stiles squeezed into the small opening and Derek followed . Their bodied were pressed up against one another , Derek's hand on the wall opposite to him by Stiles's side 

"There they are , get down " Stiles said 

Derek moved closer and hid his face by Stiles's and heard Stile's heartbeat speed up.

Derek turned to Stiles who was few inches apart and said "Stiles calm down, they are not gonna get us" 

Stiles was looking at Derek and said "Yeah yeah.." 

They stayed their for a while until Derek said "I think they're gone "

Stiles looked out and said "Yeah "

Derek stepped out and helped Stiles out of the spot .

"Woah" Stiles said losing his balance

Derek grabbed him by putting one arm around his back and said "You really got to be more careful Stiles"

"Yeah..yeah .." Stiles said his hands resting on Derek's shoulders

Derek looked at Stiles's eyes for few seconds before letting him go and said "We should get going , Come on"

Stiles exhaled and put his hands in his pockets as they went to the car and drove in silence with Stiles throwing in a quick glance at Derek 

Derek pulled up outside Stile's house and said "Bye,see you"

"See you Derek" Stiles said as he closed the door 

"Stiles" Derek called out as Stiles walked away" Good luck with Malia"

Stiles opened his mouth to say something but shut it and pursued his lips as he turned and walked away. Derek sighed as he watched as Stiles walk away .

Stiles reached his doorstep and shut the door behind him and sighed .


	2. I'm never gonna let you  close to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek has been cancelling training from the past 2 to 3 days and Stiles initially thought nothing of it but eventually got sick of it and decides to do something about it and meets with an accident , what happens when Derek find hims?

Derek had been cancelling training for the past 4 days and Stiles didn't think much of it until the 4th day . In the evening he grabbed his jeep keys and left to set off to Derek's house. 

On the way there he decides to call Derek . He turns to his phone , unlocks it and scrolls to Derek's number and hits call and looks back at the road and sees a deer and hits the brakes. 

"Shit!" Stiles screamed as the car did a full 180 and crashed into a tree. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as the car crashed into the tree and the airbags popped up reducing the impact of the hit as the glass shattered.

Stiles was hurt but the airbag reduced the chances of him actually going through the windshield. Stiles blinked slowly his vision getting blurry , he tried opening the door and almost fell out and noticed smoke coming from the car. He sat down beside his car his back pressed to the side of the car. His vision was still blurry but was getting better. He lifted his arm up and flinched as a sharp jolt of pain rushed through his shoulder. He lifted his hand and touched his forehead above his eyebrow and closed his eyes as he felt blood trickle down his cheek . His eyes closing

"Stiles!Stiles You gotta stay awake" A voice came and Stiles opened his eyes , his vision still blurry but he recognized the voice

"Derek?" Stiles's voice came in a low tone

"Yeah , Come on we gotta get you to the hospital" Derek said

"No.....no" Stiles said "My dad....will...worry ...no hospital" 

"Fine...I'll take you to my loft" Derek said lifting Stiles up putting one arm on his shoulder and one arm around his waist and carried him to his car placing him in the passenger's seat and putting on the belt.

Derek got in the car and drove up to the loft, Stiles was now conscious and could see a little better. Derek pulled up to the loft and opened the passengers side door as he put on arm around his shoulder and helped Stiles walk up to the door

"Sit on the table" Derek said as he removed Stiles's had from his neck .  
"Are you sure you can sit here without falling off?" Derek asked as Stiles sat down on the table  
"I don't have any injuries on my leg , i just have few cuts on my face" Stiles said  
"Few cuts?" Derek asked raising his eyebrows and placing his hands on his hips  
"You have a cut above your eyebrow,you have a fat lip, you have a cut on your cheek and shards of glass in your hair . " he said picking out a glass piece from his hair as he continued "Oh and you probably have a concussion" Derek said furrowing his eyebrows as he spoke a little sternly  
"Fine fine" Stiles said rolling his eyes  
"Stay here I'll be back" Derek said as he went into a room and came back with what seemed like a first aid kit  
"You have a first aid kit?" Stiles asked  
"Yeah I keep it ....you know just in case" Derek said placing it by Stiles's side "We don't have just werewolves in this pack anymore"  
"Yeah but I'm the only human in the pack, no one else could get hurt " Stiles said watching as Derek opened the box and kept a tiny bottle and some cotton out .  
"Yeah I know" Derek said looking up at Stiles , they looked at each other for a while before Derek said  
"Didn't want you pulling a Stiles and you end up falling off of the roof" Derek said as he put some antiseptic on the cotton  
"Now this is gonna hurt a little" Derek said standing in front of Stiles .  
"Ok" Stiles exhaled closing his eyes for second  
Derek took the antiseptic and started dabbing some on his cut above his eyebrow and Stiles flinched  
"Sorry" Derek whispered cleaning up the dried blood that had dripped from the wound down to his jaw.  
"Why did you call me when you were driving?Do you know how unsafe that is?" Derek said cleaning the wound on Stiles's cheek  
Stiles exhaled and looked at Derek " I was driving up here, I needed to talk to you...I..uhm wanted to know if you were home"  
Derek didn't reply immediately and finished cleaning up his wound before saying "What did you want to talk about?"  
Stiles swallowed hard and continued " I..uhm..I wanted to ask you why you ....have been avoiding me"  
Derek stopped cleaning the wound and looked up at Stiles for few seconds and looked away  
"Derek?" Stiles called out  
"I...uhm haven't been avoiding you..." Derek lied "I...uh..just ..needed some time off" he said throwing the bloodied cotton into the dustbin  
"You needed some time off?" Stiles asked looking at Derek who was putting antiseptic on a clean cotton "You..mean away from me?"  
Derek stopped what he was doing and said " uh..Nono ...uhm that's not what I meant...I.."  
"I..I..just have some stuff I need to figure out ...and I wanted to take care of it before I trained you"Derek said as he picked up the cotton to clean the cut on his lip

Stiles stopped him by holding his wrist and said "Derek, what's wrong?  
Derek exhaled and looked away "It's nothing ...I guess I'm worried about the mexican hunters..I don't want to risk any of your lives.."  
"Derek no matter what happens, we are all gonna face something..I mean once we entered the supernatural world, the thing that makes it better is knowing that we are all there for each other and we always win when we are a team." Stiles replied  
Derek pursued his lips and said "Thank you ..Stiles"  
"Anytime dude" Stiles said as he playfully punched Derek's shoulder  
"Don't call me dude" Derek said punching him back plafully  
"Ow" Stiles said  
Derek looked worried and said "Oh shit are you ok?"  
"I'm fine I meant to say wow" Stiles said  
"Stiles did u hurt your shoulder?" Derek asked

"Hmm?" Stiles called "No no just wow"  
"Stiles, take off your shirt" Derek said furrowing his eyebrows  
Stiles was taken aback and raised his brows to say "What?"  
"Take off your shirt. Now" Derek said  
" What?NO!" Stiles called out

"Take it off or I'm gonna " Derek said crossing his arms Stiles raised on eyebrow and smirked " You heard how that sounded right?" Derek raised his eyebrow as if to say _seriously?_

"Ugh fine" Stiles said as he took off his shirt 

Derek noticed that there were 2 bruises ,one on his shoulder and one on his waist. Derek furrowed his eyebrows and came closer to check it and saw that it was purplish blue.

"Ok hold on" Derek said moving away and looking for something in the first aid kit.

"Here" Derek said holding a tiny tube

"What's that?" Stiles asked

"It's an ointment, It'll heal faster" Derek said taking some out of the tube onto his finger

"It may be a little cold and also a little hot at the same time try not to freak out " Derek said as he started applying it on Stiles's shoulder 

"ooof that's cold" Stiles said 

"Yeah I told you" Derek said as he applied some more to the other bruise

"There ,done" Derek said closing the ointment and putting it back in the box.

"Thanks Derek" Stiles said smiling as he took his shirt to put it on

"No problem,I'll give you one of my shirts yours is in pretty bad shape" Derek said "Your dad would worry"

"oh..ok thanks" Stiles said watching as Derek went in to grab a shirt

Derek re-appeared with a black full sleeved sweater and threw it at Stiles "It might be a little big plus I figured its cold outside so a sweater would be better"

"uhm..thanks again" Stiles said pulling it over his head and saw that the sleeves were visibly longer.

Derek stood opposite to him and said "You have awfully small arms."

"Or you have awfully big arms" Stiles said putting his hands up as the ends of the hands of the sweater drooped down

"Here let me" Derek said coming closer and rolling up the sleeves "There " he said as he rolled up the left sleeve

Stiles smiled and Derek looked up at Stiles for a while before noticing that he hadn't cleaned the cut on his lip "Oh" Derek said

"Hold on I gotta clean ur cut on ur lip or it will get infected" Derek said as he picked up the cotton with antiseptic .

Derek held onto Stiles's jaw in one hand and slowly cleaned the cut and heard Stiles's heartbeat increase a little

Derek looked up at Stiles and said "I know it hurt just give me minute" 

Derek cleaned up the cut and grazed his thumb a little on his lip before looking up and saying "Uhm there was some uhm..cotton lint"

Stiles swallowed hard realising how close they were and opened his mouth to say something and was interrupted by a ringing noise .Stiles realized it was his phone and forgot he had it in his hand. Derek backed away almost immediately as if nothing happened. 

He was surprised it was still working since the screen was pretty shattered. Stiles clicked answer and said " Hello?" 

"Oh..Hi..Malia" Stiles said 

"Uhm..Yeah..sure..I forgot about that..I..I dont know if i can but I'll try to.....soon" Stiles said getting up from the table carefully

"Yeah ..see you..bye" Stiles said as he cut the phone and looked to to see Derek standing a few feet away with his arms crossed.

"Uhm...That was..Malia..."Stiles said

"Oh...ok...uhm ...I'll drop you" Derek said

"I actually told her I might not be able to make it..."Stiles said

"It's fine ,you can spend time with her, I'll drop you, Just be careful..." Derek said taking his keys from the table.

Stiles exhaled and pursued his lips before saying"uhm....yea.."

"Do you want me to put a band aid over the cuts?" Derek asked as he put on his black leather jacket.

"yeah yeah sure" Stiles said

Derek took out a band aid and peeled away the protective covering and put it on carefully .

Stiles looked up at Derek once he put it and said "Thank you..Derek..for everything.." 

Derek looked down and said "Yeah..yeah no worries.."

Derek took another bandaid and Stiles said "Just one is fine.." 

Derek put the bandaid and said "Ok..just be careful...and take care of yourself"

"Yeah..You too" Stiles said 

Derek pressed his lips together and turned to walk to the front door "It's probably getting late, don't want to keep your girlfriend waiting" Derek said as they both walked out .

"She's not my.......whatever" Stiles mumbled as they got into the car

They drove in silence with Stiles looking out of the window. They pulled up to Stiles's driveway to find Malia trying to figure something on her phone sitting on the porch steps.

"Bye" Stiles said getting out of the car."Thanks again"

"Yeah not a problem, and you might have to tell your dad about the accident since you car is kindof wrecked..he would have to know.." Derek said 

"Yeah..I guess..I'll see you " Stiles said

"Bye Stiles" Derek said as he took a U-turn and turned to see Malia jumping up and seeing the cuts on his face giving him a kiss on the cheek before hugging him.

Derek gritted his teeth and sighed as he drove away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I guess I have a thing for ending things in chapter like this.  
> Hope you liked this chapter , I'll update the next one soon!


	3. So wake me up when it's all over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek is injured and arrives at Stiles door and Stiles takes him to Deaton after which some much needed talking is done.

Stile was scrolling through his laptop about hunters and the history when a loud banging came from his door. He rushed downstairs to the front door with the baseball bat in his hand . As he opened the door he saw a bloodied Derek who was clutching one hand on his stomach as he leaned on the door to trying to stand up .

"Derek what the hell?!!" Stiles yelled throwing the baseball bat away and rushing to help him.

Derek was breathing heavy and murmured "Wolfs.....bane..bullet...Hunters" before he fell to the floor and collapsed.

"Derek!" Stiles said kneeling down next him and grabbing his face in an attempt to wake him up."Derek come on!Wake up!"

Stiles takes out his phone from his pocket and dials Scott's number and chants "Pick up pick up" under his breath

"Hello" Scott's voice came from the other side

"Scott It's me you gotta get over here fast! Derek's been shot by a wolfsbane bullet we gotta get him to Deaton's" Stiles said

"What?!How" Scott asked worried

"Now's not the time Just call Deaton and get here soon!" Stiles replied

"I'm on my way " Scott said

Stiles looked around to see his shirt bloodied and Derek's too . He ran into his room and grabbed an extra shirt , Derek's sweater and a shirt from his dads closet for Derek and rushed out to stay by Derek's side until Scott arrived. Scott and Stiles helped Derek into the jeep and took him to Deatons clinic. 

Once Deaton removed the bullets Derek started healing again but was still passed out. 

"He has to take some rest ,since he was shot twice, it has a bad effect on his body." Deaton said

"I'll stay with him "Stiles said

"Well Ok , I was planning on putting wolfsbane around the clinic so he would not be able to leave but are you sure your dad will allow you?" Deaton asked

"I'll..I'll talk to him" Stiles said

"I'll stay outside in the waiting area with you if you want" Scott offered

"That would be great ,Thanks Scott" Stiles said patting his back

"I'll just call my dad and tell him "Stiles said stepping out

"Scott could I talk to you for a minute?" Deaton said

"Yea sure " Scott said stepping aside

"These bullets are from a hunter pack from Mexico, I'm not sure what exactly they are doing here , but did Derek tell you anything?" Deaton asked

"No..no he didn't" Scott said furrowing his eyebrows "I...I guess Stiles might know something about it .."

"You know, it interests me how Derek seems to trust Stiles...and him showing up at Stiles's door after getting shot.." Deaton continued

"Scot, Do you know what Derek's anchor is?" Deaton asked

"I..uhm not sure but I think it's anger" Scott said

"Well..there is a possibility that his anchor may have changed...to someone..." Deaton said raising his eyebrows.

"What..How do you.." Scott paused and said "Stiles?"

"There is a possibility, But I'm not too sure..." Deaton said

"Should I talk to Stiles?What does it mean?" Scott asked

"No..no I'm not yet sure about it..I don't think we should talk about it to Stiles unless we ourselves know that it's true..Right now just stay with him and protect him" Deaton said

"Ok sure" Scott said just as Stiles entered

"It was a little tricky trying to convince my dad but he wants you to be here at all times" Stiles said closing the door behind him

"I'm not going anywhere dude" Scott said

"I'll be off , Here's the keys, lock yourselves up and be careful please" Deaton said handing the keys to Scott

"I'm gonna lie down in the sofa in the waiting room " Scott said

"Sure I'll stay here " Stiles said sitting down on the chair.

Scott and Stiles soon dozed off since it was late. Derek woke up with a startle and looked down to see his shirt missing He got up and accidentally knocked over a bowl which made a loud noise as it hit the floor waking Stiles up.

"Derek?" Stiles called out still a little sleepy

"Stiles what are you doing here" Derek asked

"Hey you okay in there?" Scott's voice came from outside the room

"Yea yea Everything is fine" Stiles said getting up

"How are you feeling Derek?" Stiles asked

"I'm ok do you happen to have an extra shirt?" Derek asked

"Yeah I do, This is my dad's shirt but It might fit you" Stiles said

"And here is your sweater " Stiles said as Derek wore the shirt

"Oh..Thanks." Derek said wearing the sweater over the shirt" I need to go " Derek said getting up and walking to the door

"Woah woah woah" Stiles said going to the door to stopping him from leaving .

"What" Derek said

"Deaton said you need to get some rest , you can't go anywhere " Stiles said putting his arm up and pushing Derek a little

"I don't care ,I have to go" Derek said stepping closer

"Ok , final warning, YOU are not going anywhere " Stiles said pushing Derek slightly 

" What are you some sortof guard?" Derek asked raising his eyebrow

"No I'm here to keep you company so that you don't go insane"Stiles said

"I didn't ask you to keep me company" Derek said

Stiles was a little taken back and took a deep breath before saying "You're right ..You didn't. I should've just done what Deaton said and left you alone with wolfsbane around this place so that YOU would be alone and can have fun being miserable ." 

"Stiles that's not what I meant I-" Derek started

"No no..that's not what you ever mean do you?" Stiles said a little angrily "You just do what you want and don't care about how others feel"

"You know what, I'm just gonna go..I don't know why I bother even after you kept cancelling training cos of whatever goddamn reason in an attempt to probably avoid me " Stiles said grabbing his jacket and turning to leave

"Stiles wait! " Derek said "Let me explain" 

Stiles took a deep breath regretted saying "Go on."

"Ok so the group of hunter that we saw 2 weeks back came into town once they got to know that the Nogitsune possessed a human and I overhead them that wanted to kindof kidnap you ...Andd uhm in turn I went to their hideout and said that they could take me, an Alpha instead. Luckily they didn't know that I had lost my powers...so they didn't suspect anything immediately but the next day evening they kindof set up a trap to get me to shift and once they saw the colour of my eyes-"Derek said  
"They shot you with the bullets to make you learn a lesson" Stiles said turning around  
"Yeah..and then I thought they were gonna get to you so..I came to your house to make sure you were okay" Derek said.  
"Yeah ..wow...Well thank you..for you know saving my life but that doesn't explain why you cancelled training for almost two weeks?" Stiles said   
Derek exhaled and said "Well I...I guess there is no point in hiding it now.....I -"   
"Stiles are you in there?" Malia's voice came from the other side of the door  
"Malia?What are you doing here?" Stiles said opening the door  
"I just wanted to make sure you were okay" she said   
"Well, I'm fine..but I don't need you checking up on me everyday..."Stiles replied  
"Yeah but I like to, Oh Hi Derek!How are you feeling?" Malia asked  
"Hey Malia..I'm fine" Derek said  
"Great" she said as she looked back at Stiles "So, now that Derek is fine you wanna go somewhere?"   
"Oh..uhm" Stiles said looking down" You know I can't leave him here .."  
"Why not?Scott's right here " she said  
Stiles pressed his lips together and exhaled before saying "Just give me some time,there is some stuff I gotta sort out..Could you..uhm wait outside if you don't mind?" Stiles said rubbing the back of his neck  
"Oh"Malia said "yea sure"  
"See ya" she said as she kissed him on the cheek before leaving to wait outside.  
Stiles closed the door behind him and said "Sorry,I didn't know she would come"   
"Yeah no worries."Derek said moving back and looking down  
"Ok you were saying something?" Stiles asked  
"Uhm..yea yea"Derek said rubbing the back of his neck and continued"Well uhm.....My...anchor has changed...and I was having some trouble figuring out why...but...once I figured it out I was too late....."he said pausing as hr looked up "It was you"   
"As in me me?" Stiles asked confused  
"Yes" Derek said crossing his arms  
"Oh..uhm ok ...what does it mean exactly?" Stiles asked  
"It means that I sortof have a control my powers thanks to you" Derek said   
"But..why me?" Stiles asked  
"Well because every time I see you I see how brave you are for running with the wolves and being a part of this supernatural world isn't easy especially for a human but...You always have a grip on reality no matter what ,You saved me countless times and I guess most of all I trust you...........the most" Derek said looking up  
"Oh" Stiles said looking down "Then why did you avoid me for 2 weeks instead of telling me?  
"I wanted to tell you but you were" Derek started and corrected himself "are with Malia...and it was sortof hard for me........to see you two together..."  
"Then why are you telling me this now?" Stiles asked looking up and swallowing hard  
"Because..I guess it's better to tell you the truth and then hate me rather than keep it to myself "Derek said   
Stiles remained silent and took a deep breath as he stared at the floor   
"Stiles?"Derek questioned"Say something"  
Stiles picked up his jeep keys and said "I gotta go" as he opened the door and left leaving Derek standing there  
Derek turned away and rubbed his temple. This wasn't the first time something like this had happened to him, he told himself he would get over it, that he would get over Stiles.  
Derek stood there caught up in his own thoughts, he didn't hear the door open behind him  
"Me and Malia are over" Stiles's voice came from behind him   
He turned around to see Stiles standing there and said"I didn't mean to do that I-"  
"I ended things with her"Stiles said "I don't think I can lie about how I feel, we just hooked up once while I wasn't stable...you telling me all that was all I ever wanted to hear ...and I was so caught up in whatever it was with Malia...that I forgot who I really cared about....." he said stepping closer "It was you..It's always you...Derek..."   
Derek stood there in silence before Stiles walked fast and grabbed his face kissing him. Stiles pulled away and looked into Derek's eyes before Derek put his arms around Stiles and captured his lips kissing him back .   
Derek pulled away after a while and grabbed Stiles's cheeks as his thumb grazed his lips "Well...looks like training is gonna be a regular routine for us now..."  
"Maybe it will be" Stiles said smiling  
"Here" Derek said removing his sweater and putting it around Stiles "It looks better on you anyway"  
"Look at you being all sappy"Stiles smiled leaning in for another kiss  
"Another werewolf in the area .As happy as I am ,I would not like to hear that" Scott's voice came from behind the door  
Stiles and Derek laughed as they stayed there .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all hope you all like this ! Do comment any prompts you would like to see  
> Don't forget to leave Kudos and your thoughts down below!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hope you liked this! Don't forget to like and comment!  
> I'll update it soon.


End file.
